


Yōkai Chaos

by Nylora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylora/pseuds/Nylora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All GOM being some sort of Yōkai.<br/>Furihata  having a hidden past not know to him but its know to Akashi.<br/>Akashi falling in love with Furihata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you like it. Its my first time writing a fic. XD  
> Please be gentel, leave kudo's love you guys ^^

Furihata Kouki was an ordinary boy who lived an ordinary life, but that was about to changes for him.  
Kouki works as a flower shop owner and was setting his shop up for opening. He put some flowers on the counter to show the bystanders. Kouki really loved flowers. Even when he was a kid he loved every flower , but his favourite was the deep crimson rose he got from his mother. Nobody believed him when he told his friends about the beautiful rose standing in his room. After Kouki studied flowers he couldn’t find any crimson coloured rose, but that didn’t stop him to make one of his own. The flower he got from his mother was still beautiful as ever and it didn’t even die as he grew up. Not knowing that the flower meant something else, Kouki’s life was still normal.  
Kouki opened the shop and put some flowers out in front of the store. He walked inside and waited for people to walk in. The day was rather busy, customer after customer came to get flowers for all kinds of reasons. Some were for a funeral and others were for a marriage and some were just for their lover as a token of their love. Kouki loved that all kinds of different people came to get flowers and he liked talking about their reason for buying the flowers , Kouki could always get some stories. Some were really weird and some were spicy he loved that everyone had their own reason. The day came to an end and Kouki was busy cleaning up the store for closing. Then the bell of the door rang and Kouki looked up to see his friend Kagami standing now in his shop. “Kagami what are you doing here? I’m almost done so if you wait in the back that would be awesome.” Kouki said as he smiled at his best friend. “hey Furihata I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to stop by and see how you were doing” Kouki could see in Kagami ’s eyes that he didn’t come for just to see him. “Did you get into a fight with Aomine-kun again ?” Kouki said teasingly and gave Kagami an broom. “if you help me with the shop I can hear you out. “ Kagami took the broom and smiled shyly to his friend.  
After a while they had finished cleaning. Kagami had put all the pots outside back inside. Those pots where really heavy and he couldn’t believe that Furihata could put them outside all the time. Kouki had cleaned the inside to perfection. He turned the light of and he closed the front door of the shop. Kouki led Kagami and himself to the back of the shop, there you could see an old sofa in a corner and a table right in front of the sofa. On the other side was a long table with a lot of flowers and they were all arranged. “Kagami you can sit down if you want I will go and make some coffee.” Kouki had said and walked back to the front of the store to make some coffee for the two. As he came back he could see Kagami ’s worried face and he knew something was definitely up. “ Here you go” Kouki gave Kagami his cup with coffee and sat down next to Kagami. “So….” Kouki said to break the silence. “ What happened now between you two? And here I though you two where such close friends, but then you two always fight.” Well it was true Kagami and Aomine where the closest friends you could imagine. Of course they fought all the time about something stupid. They would make up the next day or even after two minutes, but this time it was different. Kagami took a sip of the coffee and sighed. “haaahh…. I don’t know what gotten into him, but we were just playing basketball like always. This time I won and was so happy you know. I never win and this time I won…..” Kagami got silent. Kouki sat a bit closer to Kagami to see his expression and to give him a hug if he was going to cry. Not like Kagami cries. Then Kouki saw it, Kagami’s face was all red, just like his hair. Kouki was shocked and couldn’t look anywhere else but to the blushing face of his friend, his only friend. Kouki was always alone until he met Kagami. He never saw Kagami blush, not even once when they were friends. ”and…?” Kouki said to make Kagami talk again. “and….. then he kissed me on my lips..” Kagami said as he looked worried and with the biggest blush ever on his face. “But that’s wonderful !!” Kouki said with a smile, but Kagami looked mad at Kouki. Kouki was a bit shocked yet again and lowers his smile. He looked concerned to Kagami. “you’re not happy that he kissed you? You have liked him since you met him, so I though you would be happy that he had kissed you.”  
Kagami had liked Aomine since they had met a few weeks ago and they had hit it off right away. They would always meet and play basketball and stuff. Kagami would always go to Kouki to tell him about the time he had spent with Aomine and how happy he was that he could meet the love of his life, so why would Kagami be mad at Aomine for the kiss? What really happened ? “ So you’re not happy that he kissed you ?” Kouki asked to be sure what he thought would be correct. “ Well….. I-I’m happy about the kiss…b-but he walked away soon after so I have no idea what he wants” Kagami looked really pained as he said that and he didn’t know what to do now. “ I see….” Kouki said and took some sips of his coffee. “ well next time if you see him you have to ask why he had kissed you and what he feels for you. Maybe he likes you and wants to date you.” Kouki said to reassure his friend that it might not be all that bad. Kagami stood up and yelled at Kouki. “hah.. no way in hell I’m saying such sappy things to Ahomine! He would think I’m such a girl and I’m not a girl Furi!”  
Kouki looked at his friend who was going berserk. “I’m sorry Kagami I didn’t know that it was sappy. it’s the truth what you feel right? So I think you have to tell the truth what you feel about him.” Kagami calmed down and he sat back on the sofa. “yeah.. but I can’t be like that you know. Well I don’t know how to be like that.” Kouki felt a bit sorry for his friend and gave him a hug. “ You can always text him if you don’t know how to say it in front of him.” He let go of Kagami and smiled. “ you know what! You’re right I will text him right now.” Kagami took his phone out of his pocket and texted Aomine. “Thanks for the help Furi! “ Kagami said as he grinned. “Anytime Kagami anytime” Kagami gave Kouki a hug and walked out of the store. Kouki watch his friend leave and stares for a while at the door.

 

Kouki had closed the store and gone home. He was now laying in his bed and it was already morning. His alarm just went off, so Kouki knew he had to get his butt out of bed. He threw his sheets of him so he could feel the cold air. Kouki sat up on the side of his bed and looked at his phone to see if he had gotten a message from Kagami and to see if anything else popped up on his screen knowing that nobody would contact him. He saw a message from Kagami. He opened the message and read it.  
From: Kagami-kun.  
Topic: Thanks  

Thanks Furi! You helped me a lot. Ahomine and me are now official boyfriends and I want you to meet him. So text me when you can.

Kouki smiled as he read the text from his friend and texted right back.

To: Kagami-kun  
Rec: Thanks  

Awesome ! I’m glad that you and Aomine are together! I’m free on Friday’s and some Wednesday’s, so text me when you wanna meet up :D

Kouki pressed the send button and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a morning shower. When he got out of the shower, drying himself, his phone went off again and Kouki almost ran to his phone to see what Kagami had send him. 

From : Kagami-kun  
Rec Rec : Thanks  

Don’t be so happy Furi! If you can come to Maji Burger next Friday, that would be awesome. Around 1 in the afternoon. See you there. 

Kouki snickered, reading the first sentence and imagining Kagami blushing like he did yesterday, when he told him that Aomine kissed him. Kouki got dressed and made some breakfast for himself. As he sat at the dinner table he looked around his apartment. Kouki got a bit sad. He was happy about Kagami finding his significant other, but Kouki still hadn’t found his significant other. It hurt him quite a bit. He was always alone, even when he was a kid. Up until he met Kagami of course. When Kouki was a young child they found him strange and would bully him whenever they felt like it. Kouki never knew why they bullied him, until Kagami told him. It seems Kouki had some kind of weird aura that made the kids scared of him, so they didn’t want to play with him. However, as soon as they had found out that Kouki was weak they’d started to bully him more and more. Kagami helped him to get rid of the bullies. Kouki was happy that Kagami had become his friend. He felt like they would be together forever, but now that Kagami had found his loved one…. Kouki felt like he would be all alone again. He kept silently eating his breakfast. Afterwards he went to his work with a bit of a sad mood.  
Kouki opened his shop right on time like always and gave the customers the smile they deserved. Soon it was break. Kouki took his lunch out of his bag and walked to the back of the shop. There he sat down on his sofa and ate his lunch alone yet again. Kouki had given Kagami a response that he could come upcoming Friday to meet his lover. The doorbell rang as a customer came in. That was Kouki’s queue that his lunch was over. “Sorry for the wait! How can I help you?” Kouki said, as he walked with a smile to the front of the store to meet the customer. When he looked at the customer he saw a very good looking man with a great smell coming off him. He looked like he came from another country. He had a glorious tanned body and damn those abs were so tight. “Keep staring, I don’t mind.” The guy said and gave Kouki a big grin. “But I think Akashi would kill me so stop staring.” The guy continued, as he put his pinky in his ear. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry! H-how can I help you?“ Kouki started to stutter, as he heard the guy talking so openly about how handsome he found himself to be. Kouki also found him intimidating and he found those kind of people hard to deal with as it reminded him of his past bullies. “A friend told me you sold awesome flowers and I kinda have to meet someone, so I need flowers and quick. “The guy now looked annoyed, Kouki got more scared of the guy. “W-w-what k-kind o-of flowers does that person like?” Kouki said, as he shivered a bit.  
“Ttss how should I know! I don’t like flowers, even so how in the world should I know what that damn pervert likes!” The guy scratched his head, getting even more annoyed. “Uhmm… are you meeting this person for the first time sir?” Kouki really wanted to help the guy. He didn’t look scary anymore, but kinda cute. Kouki could always see if the person had stepped into a flower shop for the first time or not and the customer in front of him was indeed a first timer. “Well, yes, he’s a friend of my um… fuck …. My friend and stuff.” Kouki giggled and walked to some beautiful alstroemeria’s. “These flowers mean friendship, I think they would fit well for a first meeting, don’t you think so?” Kouki said, as he hugged the flowers and gave an angelic smile to his customer. “Whatever, just give me some of those stupid flowers. I’m gonna be late meeting my friend!” Kouki quickly nodded and walked into the back to arrange the flowers. After a while Kouki came back with a beautiful arrangement. “How is it? Do you like it?“ Kouki asked, as he looked at the customer. The customer was amazed by the arrangement and could only nod. Kouki gave the flowers to the customer and walked over to the cash register. “That would be 1316,00 yen.” (10,84 dollar ) The customer gave him just enough money and walked annoying out of the shop. 

The day came to an end. It was like always to Kouki, except for the beautiful, tanned customer. Kouki closed his shop and walked home. On his way home he felt like someone was following him and he couldn’t help but look back once every ten minutes or so. After a while he thought he saw something in the shadows, but Kouki wasn’t sure anymore if it was his imagination or not. He walked faster and faster with every shiver he got. Kouki was finally home. He opened his door and shut it right away when he got inside. The nights were getting scarier and scarier, maybe Kouki had to go home earlier or ask Kagami to walk with him. Kouki shook his head, knowing how Kagami would laugh at him for being a scaredy-cat for not wanting to go home alone. Kouki prepared dinner and watched some tv before he fell asleep on the couch.


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the begining shows what happened before Kouki was home.   
> You get to meet Akashi as a oni ^^ and a lot more of GOM hehe.   
> Kagami introduce Aomine to Kouki and Akashi tagging along. XD

The tanned guy walked out of the store and into an alley. His tanned skin became a bit more tanned, he grew a weird black tail and at the end of it was an black hart. The Tanned man now grew horns from his head. “Tss, so bothersome to turn back and forth from a human into a incubus and now I have to see Akashi too. Annoying!” The tanned guy said, as he flew with big black wings up into the sky to another dimension. The other dimension was big and a bit scary. Of course it was the realm of every scary demon and all kinds of mystical beings. The tanned guy flew to a very big house. It was bigger than any other house you could see in the sky. He landed on a hallway floor. Two foxes came to greet him. “Aomine-sama! Lord Akashi is awaiting you’re arrival. Please follow us.”   
The foxes lead Aomine to a big room which was mostly empty, except for some chairs, a table and a sofa, that stood in the midst of the room. “Lord Akashi will be right with you.” One of the foxes said and walked off. The other fox stood next to Aomine and looked him in his eyes. Aomine didn’t like foxes that much. They would remind him of one of his friends, who was a kitsune. “you! Stop looking at me right now, or I will eat you up!” With a loud poof the fox turned into a human with ears and a tail. “How mean aomine-cchi“ The blond fox said. “I knew it was you Kise, but still, stop staring! Now!” The incubus said, as he glared to the fox. “Well, sorry about that, but Akashi-cchi told me to wait with you and not leave your side, cause he said you will run off the minute you’re alone.” Aomine glared at him then looked away annoyed. “Well who wouldn’t! After he almost killed me when I told him I was dating the friend of his sweetheart! “Aomine stood up and grabbed Kise by the collar and yelled those words at him. Kise was frightened of his friend even if he was an incubus, he was stronger than him and his strength was almost the same as the king of the demon realm, Akashi Seijuro.   
The door slid open. A big aura came from behind the door, dark and powerful it could make any human faint just by feeling it. “Aomine, Kise, sit down.“ said the person standing in the doorway, as he slowly walked in and sat on a big chair in front of the sofa. Kise ran to the sofa and sat down straight. Aomine just scratches his neck and slowly came over to sit down on the sofa. “What do you want Akashi?“ 

 

Aomine said, with an annoyed and mad expression. “I have a date coming up, so make it quick. I don’t want Kagami to wait long! “ Kise looked surprise at Aomine and gave a slight smirk. “Soo, our boy is growing up and finally has a boyfriend of his own, hahaha!” Kise laughed teasingly. Akashi rolled his eyes, looking at how Aomine and Kise started to fight again. Akashi gave a big sigh, alerting the two boys, who stopped immediately and sat back down. “I let you come here, because I heard from Kuroko that you are going to meet with Furihata-kun, so I’m going with you to meet him.” Akashi said, as he accepted a cup of tea from his subordinate and took a sip. “No arguing back that I can’t come, Kagami already knows me, so there is no problem. Kouki is my fiancé, even if he doesn’t know that yet.” Akashi took another sip from his tea and walked away. “I have work so I will excuse myself.” Akashi said goodbye to his friend and walked away again. When Akashi was out of their sight Aomine let out a huge sigh. “that damn oni!” Aomine said, walking out of the room to go back to the human realm. “Well I’m going, Kise say hi to Kuroko for me.” Aomine stretched his wings and flew away, back to the human realm.   
Akashi walked into his study, his subordinate walking slowly behind him. “Aya, go find my photoalbums. I wanna take a look into them.” Akashi said, as he took place in his chair, behind his work place. His lips curled up into a slight smile, as he though about how he could finally meet his fiancé to be. Akashi’s smile soon disappeared, as his subordinate came running back into the study. “My Lord! Furihata-sama is about to go home alone and there is someone following him! He seems suspicious!” As soon as Akashi heard that he open his window and transported himself to the human realm. Akashi was finally able to find Furihata. He flew above him to see if anyone was following. Yeah, someone was definitely following him. Akashi didn’t like it and landed behind the suspicious person. Akashi saw a knife and some lube in the guys’s hands. He put the guy into a kind of trance so that he wouldn’t follow Furihata around anymore. Akashi looked to see if Furihata was alright. He followed after him. Akashi saw he was being careful and returned to the demon realm reassured, to prepare for his first meeting with Furihata Kouki.

 

Kouki’s phone went off and off and off. He rubbed his eyes and tried to find his phone, which was ringing for God knows why. Kouki knew he was free from work today, so why would his phone be ringing? He finally got a hold of his phone and took a look at it. “Damn, how could I forget?!” Kouki saw that his alarm was still going off, he’d set it so he could meet that boyfriend of Kagami; Aomine. Kouki ran into the shower, cleaned himself up and got dressed clumsily. “I have to hurry, or else I won’t make it.” Kouki said to himself, as he ran out of his apartment to Maji Burger.  
Kouki was late. When he came to Maji Burger he saw Kagami already sitting with two others. Kouki walked up to where they were sitting. “Im so sorry Kagami!” Kouki said, as he held his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut. Kagami stood up and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry Kouki.”   
Kagami let Kouki sit down first and after that he sat back down himself. Beside Kouki a beautiful crimson haired boy was seated. The boy looked Kouki in the eyes and gave a small smile. The smile looked scary in Kouki’s opinion. In front of him sat Kagami and next to, … well almost clinging to Kagami was the beautiful tanned guy he met at the shop. “Well first let me introduce Aomine Daiki.” Kagami said, as he pointed to the tanned beauty. “And sitting next to you is Akashi Seijuro.” Kouki bowed to them both and then introduces himself. “Nice to meet you. My name is…….” Kouki got interrupted. “Furihata Kouki.” The beautiful crimson, umm … Akashi Seijuro said. “Ah… yes I am.” Kouki said right away, shivering. “Oi, Akashi. Don’t scare him, he just got here!” Aomine said, with an annoyed face. Kouki only got more scared. First the crimson guy and now the tanned guy, they both have a scary aura going on. “Oi, you two chill!” Kagami said and looked angry at the two. Kagami couldn’t feel the aura’s, but he saw his friend being really frightened. Akashi noticed that Kouki could indeed feel their aura. He faded his aura so that Kouki couldn’t feel it anymore. Akashi looked at Aomine and nodded at him. Just the nod was enough for Aomine to understand what Akashi meant and he too faded his aura. Kouki felt a bit more save and let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Aomine just noticed he was the guy he bought flowers from. “Well here! You get your flowers back.” he shoved the flowers into Kouki’s face. Kouki didn’t see that coming and almost choked. “OI!!” Akashi and Kagami said in unison. They both looked really mad at Aomine. Kagami even hit his head. “You okay Furihata-kun?” Akashi asked, rubbing Kouki’s back to help him breath better. “I’m fine, I’m fine. No problem.” Kouki coughed a few times, but after that he was okay. He looked a bit sad though. The flowers where so beautiful and now Aomine had to ruin them. “What were you thinking Ahomine?!” Kagami said angrily. How could he think to hurt his friend. “What’s the problem! I just gave him his flowers back! BAKAgami!” Now the two were fighting and Kouki felt guilty. “Umm…. You…guys…..please stop….” Kouki tried to stop them, but he was too scared to even try. “Don’t bother them, just let them fight.” Akashi said, as he took a sip of the coffee he ordered. Kouki saw how elegant he drank his coffee. He felt a slight blush coming up as he kept staring at Akashi. “Akashi-san, may I ask you a question?” Kouki said, slowly and soft. “Sure you can.” Akashi said and put his coffee back on the table. Akashi turned to see Kouki’s face a bit better. “Umm… why….why are you wearing a yukata?” Kouki asked and blushed even more. It was a stupid question, but his mother always said that he wasn’t allowed to talk to someone wearing a yakuta. His mother always hid him when she saw someone wearing a yakuta. It seemed like his mother was scared of people wearing yakuta’s. Sometimes Kouki asked why his mother was scared of those people and his mother would always response with. “Those people aren’t nice, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll protect you, my sweet Kouki.” So when time went on Kouki got a bit scared of people wearing yukata’s except for special festivals and parties. “It might be a stupid question, but my mom always had a thing against yukata’s and she kinda rubbed it off on me hahhaa………” Kouki said awkwardly. He scratched his neck and looked at the ground, scared for being laughed at, or that he might be angry. “Does it look weird?” Akashi asked, looking at Kouki. Kouki shook his head “No no no no. It looks very good on you. You look handsome.” Kouki said and blushed beet red.   
Kagami and Aomine finally stop fighting and looked at Akashi and Kouki. “Oi, Bakagami, get him away from Akashi before he takes him back home.” Aomine whispered. “Fuck off Ahomine. It’s cute.” Kagami said and punch Aomine in his side. “Well, thank you for the compliment Furihata-kun. I wear it just because it feels comfy.” Akashi said, with a calm voice and took yet another sip of his coffee. Kouki felt relieved that there was no bigger meaning behind it. “Your mom raised you well, to be scared of people wearing a yukata.” Akashi said, with a serious voice. Well, his mom was right. Most dangerous Yōkai’s were indeed wearing yukata’s. Kouki was confused when he heard Akashi’s words, but he chose not to ask any further questions. 

The day went on smoothly. Aomine and Kagami were fighting almost the whole time. When one of them said something the other didn’t like to hear. Akashi stopped them every time and he asked a lot of questions to Kouki. What kind of food he liked, or what kind of work he did. All kinds of normal questions, but some were a bit weird. Like, if he ever saw something weird or dreamed things. If his back hurt every month or so. All those questions Kouki would answer with a no, expect for his back. It did hurt sometimes, but he didn’t know if it was every month. The conversations went smoothly between Akashi and Kouki, but in his mind Kouki knew that Akashi was hiding something. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t his friend, so he couldn’t demand him to talk about it. Well, Kouki was also really afraid of Akashi. He could still feel a weird and dangerous aura around him and Kouki was really sensitive about aura’s. They were right, well almost, but still he would listen to his own feelings and they were saying he should be careful around Akashi. Akashi’s phone went off and he picked up right away. “Yes? ……..I see……I wil be right there…..” and he hung up. “I’m sorry, but I have to go back to work. Something happened and they need my help.” Akashi nodded at Aomine and said his goodbyes to Kagami. Akashi took Kouki’s hand and kisses it. “Goodbye Furihata-kun. It was nice meeting you.” Akashi walked out of Maji Burger and he was gone. After a while Aomine had to go too and Kagami went with him. “Sorry Furi, but we have to go.” Kagami said and hugged Kouki. Aomine was just standing there watching the two friends say goodbye. “Come on Baka, we need to go, or we will be late for the game!!” Aomine screamed into Kagami’s ear. “yeah, yeah. You don’t need to shout. I’m coming.” Kagami said and shoved Aomine’s face away. 

Kagami and Aomine are on the same team. They play Basketball together and are very happy. Kouki wanted to someday have a relationship like they have. Kouki thought about having a boyfriend of his own while walking home. All he could think about was Akashi Seijuro. ‘no no no’ Kouki thought. ‘Akashi is scary.’ What would happen if he said no to him, or that Kouki would say no. Just thinking about it made Kouki shiver. What would happen to him? Would he be found dead in front of his shop. No, Akashi can’t be that scary. Kouki arrived at his house and opened the door. “I’m home.” Of course no one was there but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is chapter two. Im a bit late to post it but hope yall dont mind.  
> have fun reading chapter two hehe.^^  
> Sorry for some bad english XDXD


	3. Problems are Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for uploading so late , i was not feeling wel so i had to rest but do not worry im healthy now and ready to write lots more of AkaFuri. Sorry if it is a bit short XD

After Kagami and Aomine said their goodbye’s to Kouki they went on their way home. Their hands intertwined. “Aho, is it okay not to tell Kouki about you…..you know….” Kagami had tried to convince Aomine that Kouki could handle the truth while Kouki was late for their appointment. Akashi and Aomine both told Kagami that he will inform the boy, but only when the time was right. Akashi didn’t want to put Kouki in danger, knowing the truth about his mother and the story behind Akashi and him. He was afraid that the news would be too much for the boy, fearing he might lose it. Akashi enemies could take that opportunity to overrule Akashi. “It will be okay , don’t worry too much about it.” Aomine said, giving Kagami a reassuring kiss on his cheek, knowing they had walked far enough to be out of Kouki’s sight range. “Well, this is goodbye, for now.” Aomine said and added a passionate kiss on Kagami’s lips. Slowly Aomine’s wings reappeared, letting go of Kagami’s lips to fly away.

 

 

Aomine flew as fast as he could back to the demon realm. He could see in the distance, that Akashi and the rest of GOM were fighting each other. He landed just behind Akashi. “ What’s going on?!” He screamed at Akashi, wanting to know who dared to try a fight against them. They have to be fools trying to overrule Akash. He was the strongest Oni in the demon realm and everyone in it respected him, so who would try such a foolish thing?  
Akashi was busy giving out orders to his subordinates. Midorima and Murasakibara were fighting side by side killing every demon who either tried to pass them, or dared to challenge them to a fight. Those who actually managed to get through were for Kuroko and Kise. “Fuck!“ Aomine cursed, flying up into the air to fend of other flying demons. In the midst of the fight they saw an old friend of theirs fighting against Murasakibara. It was Nijimura! “Fuck off Murasakibara! I don’t want to hurt you, just Akashi! Give me Akashi and we’ll leave you all alone.” Murasakibara got madder with each word Nijimura uttered. “Like hell I would give Akashi to you!” Murasakibara rebutted and charged at Nijimura, who was just like a low demon when fighting against a hellhound like Murasakibara. He bit Nijimura’s arm straight off and charge and lunged up to rip off his head. Akashi stopped him.  
He was standing next to Murasakibara, looking on with his now Heterochromatic eyes. “Leave or I’ll kill each and every member of your stupid group.” He pointed behind him. All Nijimura’s subordinates were held captive by Kuroko, Kise, Midorima and Aomine. “Leave and I will not hurt another soul, your choice.” Akashi said, with venom in his voice. Anyone who would hear it would have no other choice but to submit to his powers. “Fuck! … Fine. This is not the end!” Nijimura yelled and walked away. All of his subordinates were released on command. As soon they were free, they all ran after Nijimura.

 

Akashi found that it was easy to win these kinds of fights. Well, he would always win easily, but this was almost too easy. No one on his side got hurt, they weren’t even sweating. “Why did you let him go Akashi-cchi?!” Kise screamed and ran to Akashi. “he’s not doing this alone.” Akashi answered and walked back inside. They all followed him to the meeting room. There they sat down and looked at Akashi. “What do you mean Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.” It’s just like I said Tetsuya, he’s not alone. He’s working together with others, otherwise he would’ve fought harder to get into the palace.” Akashi said, leaning on his hand. He was trying to figure out what their next move would be. “He’s probably working with Shougo and Imayoshi and some more, however that is just speculating. I can’t say for certain, that they are involved.” Midorima said and pushed his glasses up. “Indeed, it seems they don’t like the way I rule the land.” Akashi said. He was more determined than ever. He wouldn’t let them win.  
“Seems like I have to speed up my plans.” Akashi said, looking at his friends sitting in front of him. “Kise, Kuroko, you two are to go to the human realm. Try to become friends with Kouki and keep an eye on him, look out for Nijimura or anyone else. Aomine you need to be careful with Kagami. You can say all you like, but be sure he won’t get hurt in the process. Midorima and Murasakibara you two are going to get information ,as much as you can, what their plan is, why they’re doing this, etc. Make sure to find out who else is on his side. All dismissed.” They all nodded in unison and walked out of the room to let Akashi think for himself. He had to come up with a new plan.  
There will always be one person who won’t be happy about Akashi being the new leader of the demon realm. He could handle small fry, but now that they were getting more and more violent he knew someone was setting them up against him. This needs to stop so that his people could live in peace and that he could bring Kouki there. Akashi open his left drawer and took out a photo-album. It was filled with pictures of Kouki when he was a child. He needed to be protected by any means possible. He is the key to this all. 

 

 

Kise and Kuroko were packing their bags, getting ready to leave. “How’s the human world Kuroko-cchi?” Kise asked, as he put some underwear in his suitcase. “I don’t know Kise-kun, I’ve always been here.” Kuroko said, looking down. It would be his first time leaving the palace for such a long time. Kuroko is a household ghost, he can’t be away from the palace for too long. Kuroko has always been a household ghost without a house to call his own to haunt, but since he met Akashi he had the palace. No other ghost could get into the palace, because of Kuroko. Each household ghost needs to make a contract with the owner of the house, to stay and guard the house if they were gone. Kuroko was so happy that Akashi made a contract with him, but now he had to leave the palace and go to the human realm. Kise held him from behind to try and comfort him. “It’s alright kuroko-cchi, you get to see Kouki again and be friends with him after such a long time.” Kise said and smiled to kuroko. “You’re ready, let’s go.” Kise took Kuroko’s arm and they both went through a mirror, to the human realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like chapter 3. 
> 
> Kudo's and advise are appreciated XX


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been days since the fight between Akashi and the GOM. Sometimes the days would be calm. There were the occasional fights in the demon realm, but they were just small and easy to control. Midorima and Murasakibara were gathering information. Each time they had a lead, they would go investigate, but it always ended in a dead end. Akashi had never left his office since the fight. He was busy trying to predict what their next move would be and when their next attack would happen. He was getting more and more frustrated, nobody was allowed to enter or even dare to talk to him. If he wanted tea his subordinate would bring him tea no questions asked.

Kuroko and Kise were in the human, realm working in Kouki’s flower shop. Kise got attached to Kouki. He found him so sweet, cute and naïve, that he felt the need to act like his big brother. Kuroko didn’t mind his big brother behavior for Kouki, but he just thought that Kouki was a bit too naïve. He didn’t like that about him. Kuroko did like Kouki, make no mistake. Only, he wanted Kouki to be a bit more mature. He was the partner of Akashi by their law after all. So, he wanted a good partner for Akashi. Someone who could stay by his side and help him with the problems of their world and Kouki was too sweet to put him through all the hard and bad stuff. Aomine and Kagami worked behind the scenes. Kagami was human, but he knew all the problems Akashi and his “pack” were going through and was worried for his friend, so he helped. Aomine not being bothered by a thing was still looking out if anyone was after his boyfriend.

Kouki was the only one that still didn’t know what was going on, so he was the most happy compared to the rest. Kouki was just running his shop and thinking about the red head, but he kept telling himself it wouldn’t work out; he was out of his league. The brown boy was really surprised when Kise and Kuroko had asked if they could work for him and help out. Kouki really liked the idea of having help, but he told both of them that he couldn’t give them a salary, because it wasn’t that busy in the shop. However, Kise and Kuroko really didn’t mind that they didn’t get paid for their work. Well, it didn’t even matter to them that they were here to protect the brown haired boy from any enemy. Kouki offered his house for logging and the two accepted. The three of them worked at the flower shop almost every day. Kouki found Kise to be a bit too pushy, but he was a nice dude. He saw him as a big brother, or maybe more like a younger brother? He couldn’t yet figure out which of the two it was. Kuroko he had more trouble with. He couldn’t understand what he was thinking, but he was pretty cute when he smiled at Kise. After a few days of watching them Kouki had figured out that those two were dating, finding them to be quite a cute couple. He felt happy, like a homey feeling, like he finally had a family again with Kise and Kuroko around, but he still felt empty. He didn’t get where these feelings of loneliness were coming from.

 

 

After a busy day at the flower shop Kise, Kuroko and Kouki walked back home. Kouki really liked the idea of their home. Kise would always cling to Kuroko and he in turn would always complain to let him go. Kouki found it cute that they walked back home hand in hand every time, but the painful feeling in his heart didn’t leave. He thought he’d given up on love and would never find a partner, but still he wanted it. As they came home Kuroko and himself would make dinner and Kise would take a shower. Changing into clean clothes. What Kouki didn’t know was that Kise would also talk to Akashi and tell him how the day went. He would inform that there were no problems on their side and he would always ask about how Midorima and Murasakibara were doing. Akashi would always listen intensely, but never answered his question. Kise didn’t mind, but he at least wanted to know how his friends were doing. Kouki could always notice that when Kise came out of their room he would look dejected and Kouki wanted to help, but he didn’t really know how. “Kise-san, dinner will be ready in a bit.” Kouki would always say with a big grin and Kise would squeal, hugging Kouki always a bit too tight. “You’re way too cute Kouki-cchi!” Kuroko would stop Kise before he’d go too far. “Okay, you can stop now Kise-kun.” He said and gave him his Ignite Pass Kai. As soon as Kise was over the pain they’d eat. They were eating the curry they’d made at the kitchen table.

 

“Sooo Kouki-cchi, I’ve always wondered; have you fallen in love with someone before?” Kise asked. He wanted to know so he could tell Akashi, so that he could try to be his perfect man. Kouki spit out his drink and looked at Kise with a face full of surprise. “What are you talking about Kise-san?!” Kouki was definitely shocked, he didn’t like these kind of conversations. “Kise-kun!” Kuroko looked pissed at Kise. “Well well Kuroko, don’t worry. I’m not into Kouki-cchi. I was just curious.” Kise said with his cheeky ass smile on. “Umm… I’ve never really loved or liked anyone.” Kouki said, with a very big blush on his face. Both Kise and Kuroko were surprised Kouki had never had a love interest. “So, you’ve never dated Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked, now also interested. “Umm well, I did date and I’ve had boyfriends and girlfriends, but they would always cheat on me, or break up with me. I don’t know why though.” Kouki always felt bad when his boyfriend or girlfriend would break up. They would say: “I never really loved you. I wanted to have some fun, but you’re really no fun.” He really didn’t know what would make them say that. He always blamed himself. That it was his fault, that they broke up with him cause he was no fun, or cute, or handsome. He was just plain and a scaredy-cat too. “ Aww Kouki-cchi, that’s sad.” Kise said, as he was about to cry for Kouki. “Well, since then I thought I don’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend, I just need family and friends. That’s all the love I need.” Kouki said, a bit sad, not looking Kuroko and Kise in the eyes, just looking at his curry. Kise and Kuroko didn’t say anything and just got back to eating their food.

The next day came and Kouki wanted to stay in his bed. He didn’t want to go to work or even talk to anyone. He still felt bad about the conversation he and the boys had at dinner the night before. He felt like he could cry all day. He felt so alone, that he would never become happy with anyone to love. That he would be a lonely boy for all his live. He could see Kuroko and Kise, starting to build their own family, Kagami and Aomine too and he would be the lonely uncle for their kids.

He heard several knocks on his door. He got up and walked to the door. He opened the door slightly so only his face was visible. “Furhihata-kun are you okay?” Kuroko asked, seeing that Kouki was pale. “I’m fine…. I’ll be there in a minute.” Kouki said and closed the door slowly. He could see the worry in Kuroko’s eyes. He felt kind of guilty for telling a lie to Kuroko. He got himself ready and walked into the kitchen to see Kise and Kuroko, waiting for him. “Sorry that it took so long.” Kouki said, as he sat down in his chair. “Don’t worry about it.” The two said in unison. “Kise-kun is also sorry for opening old wounds Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said, as he prodded Kise. “Yeah, I’m really sorry Kouki-cchi.” Kise really was sorry, he’d only wanted to find out if he might like Akashi, even though they had only met just once.

“It’s okay Kise-san, don’t worry about it.” Kouki said, with a small smile. That made Kise even more sad. “You really do look pale Furihata-kun. Are you sure you’re fine?” Kuroko got worried about Kouki. He was really pale, too pale for a person who was sick it looked almost like he was about to die. “Yea I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired and have a slight headache.” Kouki said and stood up to get some medicine. “Don’t worry Kuroko-san, I’m fine. Just some medicine and it will have passed when its noon.” Kuroko was still worried, but he let Kouki do what he wanted.

 

After breakfast the three of them went to work at the flower shop. Kouki opened the store like always. He let Kise sweep the front and Kuroko was watering the flowers indoors. Kouki looked into the cash register to see if all the money was still in there. He always left 6000 yen in the cash register. so he had some money for the day after. The rest of the money he took home, so he could store it in the bank a month later. Kuroko waited for Kouki to count the money, so he could go outside to Kise. He slowly walked outside. “Kise-kun… he really doesn’t look good. Maybe we should tell him, you know.” Kuroko said, as he looked back to Kouki and then back again to Kise.

“Don’t worry Kuroko-cchi, he’s fine. So don’t worry, it’s just that he felt a bit bad.”

“But kise-kun, look at his complexion. It’s so pale, it doesn’t look good. We should tell Akashi, just in case. What would happen if he awakens, you know…”

“Don’t worry, Akashi’s magic is way too powerful to get Kouki to awaken. See he looks just fine.”

Kise pointed at Kouki, who was almost done counting the money. “see total……”

Kise wanted to say that he was fine, but then he saw Kouki fall onto the ground. Kise was stunned and didn’t know what to do. Kuroko ran inside and yelled at Kise. “Kise! CALL AKASHI!!” as soon as he ran inside, he could see it was bad. Kouki was still very pale and he was having a really bad fever. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it ^^ 
> 
> In the next chapter will show some love soo wait for it XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey here is chapter 6.  
> Don't know when I'm gonna update next couse my health is going down. :( have a fever 3 weeks and the doc still don't know what's wrong :((( hope it goes away soon ^^

Kouki was just counting the rest of the money. He was really feeling weird, his head was still buzzing and it was getting worse by the minute. He’d thought it was just a big headache and with some more aspirin he would be fine, but that didn’t happen, not at all. He was looking for Kuroko to ask if he or Kise could bring him home, but when he was about to take a step his whole body became so heavy and all kinds of imagines went through his mind of when he was little. His mom talking to him about some kind of secret that he needed to know and that no one else should ever know. There were other imagines of a red haired boy and some other ones, but they were too blurry to see. His was feeling so much pain in his head, Kouki couldn’t hold it anymore and passed out on the shop’s floor. All he could hear was Kuroko cursing, something he never did, had never heard him do.

 

“Kise-kun, call Akashi-kun right away and make sure he picks up, okay?” Kuroko said, as he ran to Kouki’s side. Kuroko looked carefully to see if Kouki hurt himself as he fell, followed by him checking his temperature. “He’s burning up really bad.” Kuroko was really worried, looking at Kouki lying on the floor.

 

Kise was trying to call Akashi, but he didn’t pick up. Time went by and Kise still couldn’t get in touch with Akashi. “Damn it!” Kise yelled, as Akashi still didn’t pick up after the 100th try. Kuroko had lain Kouki on the couch in the back of the shop. Looking for things to make Kouki’s fever go away. Kouki was restless and it seemed like he was having bad dreams. Kuroko didn’t know what he was dreamed about, but he knew, that some of his past that had been locked away was coming back, bit by bit. “Kise, is there still no word from Akashi?” Kuroko’s worry was growing, because if it went on like this, he would start to remember all the things he should not be remembering. Akashi would kill him for this.

 

Kise, who was still trying to get in touch with Akashi, ran to the back to look at the two and what he saw was not good. “Hey! Is he still breathing? Seems like he’s dead already!” Kise had become white himself from seeing Kouki. “Don’t pass out now, Kise-kun. We need to go back home. There is no other option. If Akashi won’t pick up, we need to bring Kouki to him, as soon as possible. We’ll worry about the rest when Kouki is alright again.” Kuroko said and walked over to the mirror that stood next to the couch.

 

Since Kise came to work in the flower shop, he had demanded a mirror be put in the back, so he could look at himself if he had a break, to see if he still looked good. Kouki didn’t want to comply at first, but at some point Kise had already put up a mirror himself, so he’d let it slide. Now Kouki was be thankful that he’d let Kise put the mirror in the back. “Okay, let’s go then; through the mirror, to the demon realm. However, Kuroko-cchi, you have to tell Akashi-cchi about this. It was your idea.” Kise said, frightened. Not knowing what Akashi would do if he found out, the two brought Kouki to the demon realm. “Scaredy-cat….. Okay, I’ll tell Akashi, but for now we need to worry about Kouki” Kuroko said and slapped Kise on the back. Kise pouted, but he got the mirror ready for departure anyway. Then he picked up Kouki from the couch to go on their way.

 

Kouki got another dream, but it felt like it was all real. He was standing in a big garden full of crimson roses. He saw a woman with a long white dress and beautiful white wings on her back, crying and talking to a guy, but he couldn’t see him. He was too far away to see who it was. Kouki walked over to the woman and notice, that it took longer than normal to walk over to her than normal. He looked at his hands and saw that they were small. Did he turn into his young self? Was this all a dream, or a past memory that he forgot? Kouki was confused, as he looked at his hands and back to the woman. He decided to get closer to see who this woman was and who the guy was. Kouki ran to the woman and held her dress. The woman was surprised. When she turned around she gave him a smile as she wiped her tears. “My dear Kouki….” The woman spoke in a soft, but caring voice. Then it hit him.

 

It was his mother, but why would she have grown wings on her back? Then Kouki looked behind his mother, to see the boy. He saw crimson colored hair and he knew who that hair belonged to. It was Akashi’s. He was about the same age as Kouki.

 

He smiled at him, like they knew each other. He looked back at his mother to ask what was going on. To ask why she was speaking to Akashi while crying, why she had wings on her back, why he was young again, what was going on. This dream felt too real and it scared him. Then his head began to pound like crazy. It hurt like hell! Kouki screamed. He looked for his mother, so she could hold him, but he couldn’t find her. His vision began to blur. It became hard to see or remember anything he’d just seen. What is going on!? “MAMA! MAMA!” Kouki screamed, looking for his mother, wanting to see her, hold her, be there with her, but he couldn’t find her and she didn’t respond to his calls.

 

Then he heard the soft comforting voice of his mother. “Kouki, you’ll forget everything that has happened since you were a baby. Please forget and live a happy life. Forget me and every bit of knowledge you have about us all, about all Yokai. Please my dear boy……” The voice slowly began to fade away and Kouki couldn’t understand what she said. Why did he have to forget? His headache became more severe when he tried to recall it again. The dream faded away, all Kouki saw was black only black and it scared him.

 

“Damn Kouki, don’t be reckless.” Kise said, as they went through the black portal Kouki had started to hit him to try to get off Kise. He was still passed out, but his body was restless. It seemed to want to get away from Kise and Kuroko. “Kise-kun, hold on. We’re almost there.” Kuroko said. He could see the castle in the distances. Akashi just got back from a fight against the rebels that belonged to Nijimura and his gang. He walked right back into his chambers to get a shower and call Midorima, to see how it was on his side. However, he didn’t even get to the shower before his fox subordinate ran into his room. “Akashi-sama!! Kuroko-sama and Kise-sama have returned, with Kouki-sama. It looks bad! He is about to die!” Akashi turned around, it was clearly visible on his face, that he was way to shocked to hear this. That Kouki was here, in the demon realm and on the verge of death. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Akashi screamed and ran to the room his subordinate had given to Kise and Kuroko to lay Kouki down in. Akashi slammed the door open. He saw Kouki laying on a futon, looking so white that he already looked dead. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Akashi said again and everyone knew, he didn’t like to say things twice. “We don’t know, Akashi-kun. He woke up with a headache, then suddenly collapsed at work, he’d become all white.” Kuroko said, as calm as possible. “I think, it has to be the seal. It’s breaking apart, because of me and Kise being with him in one room for too long, thus the seal broke, I think.” Akashi looked like he could kill Kise and Kuroko right then and there, but he didn’t. He sat down next to Kouki and lay his hand on the boy’s head. “It will be okay. I’ll make it all better, don’t worry. You’re going to be all right.” Akashi said, in a soft caring voice. Then he looked up at Kuroko and Kise and they knew right away to leave them alone.

 

Akashi looked back at Kouki and said a few words in an unknown language. Kouki’s body calmed, losing its restlessness, but it wasn’t over. Akashi spoke out more spells in the unknown language. A pentagram showed up under Kouki and it started to glow. “You’re gonna be alright Kouki, don’t worry. I’m here for you, I’ll ease the pain.” Akashi said, worry written all over his face for his beloved Kouki. How could this have happened? He had made sure that the spell he had put on him couldn’t be broken by anyone, so why would it break now of all times?!

 

Akashi focused on the memory that was trying to surface in Kouki’s mind and locked it away again. “I’ll give it back when you can handle it, my sweet prince.” he said and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. The crimson haired young man slid the door open and looked around to see Kuroko and Kise sitting next to the door, waiting for some good news, that Kouki was alright. “It’s okay for now, but we never know if his memories want to come back to him, so for now he needs rest.

Mitty (one of Akashi best subordinates) will keep watch and inform me if anything changes, so don’t worry and go get some rest yourself.” The crimson haired young man said and walked away to his chambers. He didn’t let his emotions show on his face in front of his subordinate’s. Even in front of Kise and Kuroko; his close friends, but as soon as he closed his own door, Akashi collapse to the ground and let out a big sigh of relieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a bit about Kouki past and soon to follow ^^. Takao and Himuro wil come soon. Poor Kouki he might not wake up soon or will he...... hahah That up to you're imagination XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 here you guys go ^^

All Of the GOM were send back to the palace, since the accident with Kouki had happened. Kouki still slept on and it didn’t seem like he was going to wake up any time soon. Kise and Kuroko stayed by his side the whole time, staying alert for any changes on his current state.   
Akashi was talking with the rest of the miracles about the accident. “What exactly happened to him Akashi?” Kagami asked as he stormed into the room. “ Oi, bakagami! You’re supposed to wait outside!” Aomine said angrily, walking over to his boyfriend to trying and lead him out of the room. “Don’t you dare, Ahomine! I wanna know what happened to my best friend! So don’t you dare!”   
Kagami had been pissed since he’d got here 4 days ago. Nobody was telling him anything and as the days added up, his mood only got worse. Kouki was his best friend. He really wanted to know what had happened to him. “Aomine, you can let him in. I’ll inform him, so you guys go do what I just told you to. Find those people, so we can move forward.” Aomine let go of Kagami. The rest of the group nodded and left the room, except for Murasakibara. “Aka-chin, are you sure you’re alright with this?” Akashi looked at Murasakibara and nodded. “ if that will bring him back I’ll do anything.” 

 

Akashi looked pained by all this and all Murasakibara wanted to do was give him a big hug, but he didn’t, leaving the room after nodding in his direction as a form of goodbye. Akashi watched Murasakibara leave and turned to look back at Kagami. “What do you want to know? I’ll answer any question that I can.” The crimson boy said as he sat back down into his leather chair. “Okay, what happened to my friend and what the hell did you send the boys off to do?” Akashi sighed. He was exhausted. He hadn’t slept in these last 4 days, all he did was search for some things that might ease Kouki, in the hope that he might feel a bit better. Maybe he would wake up. “Fine. I’ll talk.”   
Akashi looked around to see if anyone could listen in on them. “Just so you know, what I’m about to tell you, the rest don’t know. All they know is, that before I became emperor of the demon realm, I travelled through all kinds of world’s. At that time I travelled, there was a war going between the heavens and the demon realm. My dad, who was the emperor at the time, wanted the heavens to bow to him and let him rule their world as well. The world’s were about to crumble under the weight of the war when I made a deal with my dad and a lady of the heavens. The agreement was that I would marry one of their offspring, so that the heavens and the demon realm would come to coexist.” Akashi took a breath to see if Kagami was still following, if he wasn’t freaking out. Well, he was freaking out. “Wait what?! So you trying to say …” Kagami stood up, panicking and pacing through the room. He had no idea what was going on. 

 

“Calm down Kagami-kun. I’m not done yet.” Akashi said to the big red head. “I’ll try to make this easier.” The crimson boy said and looked annoyed at the panicking boy in front of him. “The war was going on. I saved the heavens and the demon realm, by agreeing to marry one of the offspring of the heavens side. Did you follow all that?” Akashi said with a teasing voice to mock Kagami just a bit.   
“Fuck you and yes I got all that.” Akashi looked at Kagami with an evil grin. “So it ends there. Now where here, trying to save my beloved Kouki. Waiting for him to wake up from some bad memories. Now get out or I’ll throw you out.” Akashi’s evil aura got stronger yet again. It was to scare f Kagami and it worked. Kagami walked out of the room, pissed as hell. “That damn Akashi, not even telling me the rest of the fucking story. Who the hell would marry that crazy guy and why the fuck is Furihata-kun involved into all that bullshit.” Kagami mumbles as he walked to his own room. 

 

Akashi knew right then and there. If he’d told Kagami any more of the story, he would’ve passed out. So he chose not to. He could ask Aomine to do it for him, but he knew his reaction would be just the same as Kagami’s. Of course there was more to tell, but even his own friends couldn’t handle it, so why would a mere human be able to. Only he needs to know what happened after the agreement, The only exception was Kouki, if he ever want to know, if he ever would remember his old life, the memories that are locked away, for his own good, for everyone’s own good.   
Akashi sat down in his chair and sighed. Why would the seal break so soon. Why now, of all times. The demon realm is almost breaking into civil war. Some low lives want to take over the realm for nothing else but to get everything their hearts desired. Akashi didn’t want to be such an emperor. He isn’t like them. He helps his people if there was anything troubling them. Well, there was a time when he wasn’t that nice to his people, but after a sudden encounter, with a certain someone he changes for the better. That person was Kouki.   
He’d hated the world. He didn’t even care about the heavens and the demon realm being at war and that the human realm would suffer too, because of that exact same war. He wanted everything to break, so everyone would die, including him. It wasn’t because of stubbornness or ungrounded hatred. After his mother’s death his father started to abuse Akashi, physically and mentally. Each and every night he would beat him up and tell him not to look at him, or be in his presence. It was because he looked too much like his mother. After a while, next to the beating, he needed to be the perfect example of a young master, be the best in everything. If he wasn’t, he would get more beating that night. Akashi would always think; lucky for father, demons heal fast, so he Akashi wouldn’t have scars and make his father even more miserable then he already was. He thought his father was mourning over his beloved wife, but as days passed by his father never stopped, even when he started the war. That’s why he left to travel all kinds of realms, just to get away from his father.

 

Just as Akashi was thinking about the past Midorima came in, with a young boy in front of him .”Akashi-san, we found Takao.” the green haired boy said, as he pushed his glasses up and the boy towards Akashi. “Ah....” Akashi took a moment to get himself out of his daydream and looked towards Midorima and Takao. “Good. Thanks Midorima, you can go.” the green haired boy nodded and walked away. Takao wanted to run after Midorima, but before he could Midorima had already closed the door. “So, Takao. Tell me, why were you away for so long and where did you go?! Tell me before I change my mind and kill you, instead of showing mercy!” Takao was stiff from fear, but he didn’t let it show. “Well well..... If it isn’t Akashi.” he said, with his cheeky grin and walked over to one of the chairs to sit down. “You know, I can’t be here all the time, I have a job next to your assignment.” Now Akashi was getting more pissed off by the minute, but he tried to keep his cool. “Where in the world did you go!?” Takao got mad and started to yell back at Akashi. “I went home to get some business done and tell the king about what’s happening in the demon realm. You know, what you promise to do. To periodically inform the king of the heavens what is going on here and in turn we tell you what is going on in the heavens, as try to prevent another war from happening!”   
Akashi was a bit shocked. Takao never yelled at him, he respected him too much to do such a thing. Something must going on in the heavens, but for now that will have to wait. He collected all the calm he could muster and slowly and as calm as he could, continue the conversation “Fine, whatever. We don’t have time to talk about this. Where is your friend, Himuro and the other angel watch?”   
“Still up in the heavens, if you want to know, why’s that important?”   
“Seems Kouki’s seal has broken and is slowly getting his memories back, in a pain manner.” Akashi knew, that this might not be solved with just an “Okay I can help him”, but more of a “What the fuck did you do?” kind of thing. 

 

“You stupid lion demon of an Oni ! What the fuck did you do to that fucking Bastard son!!” See, he was right. But nobody will call his beloved a Bastard son. “Shut the fuck up Takao you dare to call the son of the late princess of the heavens a bastard. I dare you, say that one more time and I swear, I will kill you right now! Don’t you fucking call him that! He is my future partner. Show some respect!” Akashi’s aura practically burst out of him so intensely, you could feel it in the hallway, so thick with turbulent anger. “Okay, I’m sorry Akashi. I’m sorry. I’ve been too long in the heavens. You know what they call him there, so I got a bit carried away. I’m sorry, so calm down and tell me, why has the seal broken?”   
Fuck every angel who calls Kouki a bastard. The crimson haired emperor tried to calm down, but he still got a lot of anger in him, just from Takao calling his beloved a Bastard son. “You know what me and my friends do to such angels, who would dare call him that in my presence.” Takao was almost shitting in his pants with how fearsome Akashi’s aura could be. If you made the wrong move, you’ll die instantly. “I-I-I know, Akashi. But please, tell me what we can do, so that Kouki’s memories will stay locked inside him, until the time is ready and we can give him his memories back.” 

 

 

“that I don’t know. That’s why I called you here………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed the chapter. There is so much gonna happen just wait for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Takao looked dumbfounded at Akashi. ‘he didn’t know? Great! Just great.’ Takao thought. “Umm, if I may ask, Akashi-san. When was the last time you sealed his memory?” Akashi tried to relax and tell Takao what he knew, but should he tell more he would need to inform the great king in the heavens of what was happing and his Majesty would not be pleased. “I will tell you, but you can’t tell this to the king of heavens, okay Takao? You just can’t.” Akashi waited for Takao to say yes, then told him all about Kouki’s situation and that it needed to stay hidden at all cost. Takao nodded in agreement, but before Akashi could continue the door was opened and Himuro walked in. 

“Greetings to you Akashi; the lion demon of the Dark realm.” Himuro bowed and lowered himself for Akashi. “Himuro. Finally you’re here to join us. I will not talk you up to speed, so ask your questions later.” Himuro nodded and Akashi continued explaining. “The last time I sealed it was yesterday and before yesterday was the day of the agreement.” Takao and Himuro nodded. Himuro understood just by that one sentence why he and Takao had been summoned to the demon realm. There was something wrong with Kouki. “With all due respect, Akashi-sama. You did not uphold the agreement of sealing the memories at least once a year then. What could be the reason for this?” Himuro asked, as he glances over to Takao, who seemed to understand what he is going for. “My magic is too powerful, so I don’t need to seal it each year Himuro.” Akashi simply stated.

Himuro sat down on the ground and thought. For several minutes the room was quite. Then suddenly; “I know what the problem is!” Both Himuro and Takao exclaimed in unison. “Well, get on with it and tell me.” Akashi spoke, feeling relieved, though a hint of worry was still there. “I believe the attacks from the recent coupe to kill you, have weakened your powers.” Takao spoke up. “We think it was all planned, that this person knows about Kouki and you, Akashi-sama.” Why couldn’t Akashi’s life be peaceful and with no drama what-so-ever?! “That seems plausible, but how does this cause Kouki to not wake up?” 

Everything seems true. Akashi’s power did show a bit of loss, but a good night’s rest would solve that. However, all his worrying over Kouki made it impossible to fall asleep. “That’s easy then. All Takao and I need to do is take a look at him and we’ll know what went wrong.” Akashi didn’t like the idea of sending them over to Kouki. He really didn’t want anyone near Kouki right now. He wanted him safe and safe was having him away from everyone except for Akashi at his side. Akashi stood up from his leather chair and walked to the door. “Very well. Follow me.” He opened the door and made his way to Kouki’s room, knowing that the two angels would follow him. 

He didn’t hate Takao and Himuro. Hell, if he did they wouldn’t even be allowed to be in the demon realm. Takao was sneaky and had good eyesight. Himuro was sneaky as well, but he had healing powers that came with being an angel. Takao had a different power; he could foresee some of the future in battle. To add on top of those things that they were the mates of Midorima and Murasakibara. He hates angels in general, but that was for another reason. As they came to Kouki’s chamber Akashi halted. “Don’t try anything funny, or it will be off with your heads.” The two boy looked frightened. Good. Akashi opened the doors and let them see Kouki. 

Kouki’ facial expression looked better, it wasn’t so white anymore. The three boys looked relieved. Himuro slowly walked in and sat next to Kouki. He studied him, taking Kouki’s hand in his own. After a few nods Himuro knew what was wrong. “It seems Kouki himself can’t wake up, he needs some guidance. The spell worked all right, but not for Kouki. He desperately wants to know what happened in the dream and is searching for it.” Himuro felt bad for the boy. He would never know about his past, the heavens will take care of that. If he would find out the truth there would be a war. “Akashi, you know fully well that he can’t know of his past right? That would mean war yet again.” Akashi didn’t care about the coming of a war between the heavens and the demon realm, all he wants is for Kouki to be healthy again and he will make sure that it will happen. “I know and I don’t care. I want him happy and healthy and awake Himuro! So do it! Whatever is necessary, do it!“ 

Takao stepped in. “Himuro, please. He is your little brother after all. Don’t you want to help him? Who cares what the agreements say.” Takao knew all too well that Himuro had been going to earth to see his little brother grow up without him and it hurt him. “I know Takao. I too want to save him.” Himuro admitted. “Well? Do it Himuro. If anything happens because of this you are welcome here, I assure you.“ Akashi said and put his hand on Himuro’s shoulder, squeezing it as a sign of support. Himuro took one more look at his little brother and nodded. “But he can never know I’m his brother! … Well, stepbrother. Okay?” Both Takao and Akashi nodded in agreement. It seems all the boys needed were nods to understand each other. Himuro let his shine glow over Kouki. He let his magic guide him to where Kouki is, where ever he may be in the dark depths of his mind. 

‘It’s so dark, where am I? Please someone help me!’ Kouki was only seeing darkness. Everything was dark. Where was he? Was he okay? What happened? Where is he going? Who is he? It was so dark, so alone. He didn’t know anymore, if he was save or not. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Then he saw a light, just a tiny speck off light. He didn’t dare to touch it. He couldn’t touch it. He was too afraid, too lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sorry that i took me sooo long.  
> I'm really really sorry you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

The blackness didn’t go away, not even slightly. Kouki was so afraid. He didn’t dare to go over to where the light was, afraid it would show cruel things. Then he heard a soft voice coming from the light, slowly getting closer and closer. It was so mesmerizing; like an angel talking, not that Kouki believed in angels, but the voice was soft and it sounded so familiar. Still, he didn’t dare to reach out to the voice. He wanted to go home, forget who he was. He wanted to forget he met Kise and Kuroko, even though they were so kind to him. When Kouki looked up the light didn’t disappear. It only grew bigger. 

More voices came out of the light. Some of them he recognized as the voice of Kise, Kuroko and Kagami. Even that gentle voice was back, but the voice that stood out the most was a voice that made him feel like he was at home and safe. All that Kouki wanted to do was go over there, but he still was too afraid to. The darkness around him was too dark and he didn’t know if he would fall into one of his nightmares. 

 

 

As Himuro cast his spell he could see Kouki quiver of fear. He looked so lonely sitting there in the dark all he wanted to do was run up there and hug him so tight, that he would feel that he was needed and that there were people waiting for him. He Looked over to Akashi and Takao. “He needs to hear his friends. He is too afraid to come over. He must have seen some of his past and is confused right. He needs his friends now the most.” Akashi nodded and walked out of the room to the main hall. There everyone was seated, waiting for some good news. Akashi coughed to let them know of his presence, though he didn’t really need to. His aura was enough. “You all need to go to Kouki. He needs to hear your voices. Otherwise he won’t come back and he will stay in this coma for a long time.” 

That was all Akashi told them and he walked back to Kouki’s room. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that all the Yokai were following him. Akashi opened the door, but turned around, letting the other Yokai and one human know they needed to walk in slowly and be prepared to do as they were told. Himuro was trying very hard to keep his spell going, but it was starting to take it’s toll. As everyone settled in Kouki’s room Himuro told them to hold him and just talk to Kouki through their thoughts. 

Kagami was trying to tell his best friend that he needed to come back. Who else would run the beautiful flower shop? That they needed to have a sleep over with everyone, so they could catch up and have good time and that his time wasn’t over yet. Kise told Kouki he needed to stay strong and come back, that he didn’t want Kouki to be gone. They just became friends and he promised that when Kouki would come back they would be more then friends, best friends! Kuroko told him he just needed to be back. Aomine told Kouki with a lot of sass that he needed to snap out of it, otherwise he would make everyone cry and he didn’t want Kagami to cry, so God help him Aomine would bring him back and kill him all over again just for making Kagami cry. They just hoped that their thoughts would reach Kouki in his dream coma. 

Kouki could hear them all. It made him smile, laugh and shrink away with just a bit of fear for Aomine. They really cared for him and he really cared for them. He wanted to be back too, but he was too afraid to cross that pitch darkness to the light. Then right there he heard a voice, the voice with the feeling of home and safety. Whose voice was that?! He couldn’t hear it clearly. Kouki tried focusing on just that one voice. It was familiar and yet it wasn’t. Then suddenly he could hear it clearly; a male voice, soft but there. “You might not know me, but please wake up Kouki. You are loved and you are needed here with your friends. I hope we can get to know each other, before it’s too late. So wake up. Whatever is bothering you we’ll figure it out together.” That was so sweet. Even though the man didn’t know Kouki, he could hear the worry in his voice. He knew he needed to get closer to that voice, to see who it was and why he sounded so safe and pleasant. He got up out of his fetus position and stared at the light just a few feet away of him now. He knew he needed to take the last steps to the light himself, but he was still a bit afraid of the darkness in between. He closed his eyes and jumped.

 

 

Himuro stopped his spell. “it’s all I could do……now it’s just a waiting game, to see if he will wake or not.” Himuro said, looking at Kouki with sadness in his gaze and then back to the others. He stood up and walked to Akashi “I have to go, or I will not make it back, but if he wakes up, please tell me as soon as possible. Then I can have him examined, to see if it wasn’t harmful for his body.” 

Then Himuro left to go back to the Heavens to charge up. Akashi said goodbye to Himuro and then put his focus back on Kouki and all the people in the room. “Okay, you guys need to go back and give Kouki some space, so he won’t be afraid once he opens his eyes. Of course there will be guards stationed outside the room. If they hear any suspicious noise they will contact me immediately and I’ll let you know. For now go back to your rooms to rest up.” 

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave and let Kouki get some rest. Except Kagami, he didn’t move at all. When Akashi opened his mouth to say something, Kagami spoke first. “I won’t move, Akashi. I really ain’t gonna move. He is my best friend and you can’t keep me away from him!” Akashi didn’t say anything to respond, instead he put his hand on Kagami’s shoulder and walked away, giving the friends some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long i'm very very sorry ;3; 
> 
> I got a bit stuck ;_;


End file.
